


The Tour

by virusq



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali'Zorah gives Kal'Reeger a tour of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour

"It's a mighty fine ship, ma'am." Kal'reeger admits, awe evident over standard voice modulation. Tali's tour of the Normandy ends at the CIC, reflections of virtual stars dancing off her faceplate. Completely distracted, he clears his throat and hopes she doesn't notice.

"You should see her flying," Tali adds, hoping to stall him just a while longer. She lays a tentative hand on his bicep and almost giggles. "I'm sure Shepard wouldn't mind you staying a while longer."

"Much obliged." He declines the offer, yet twines his fingers with hers. "But I'd prefer you have something to come home to."


End file.
